


Bet, What Bet?

by Velnica



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velnica/pseuds/Velnica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Chapter 2 of Tsubasa World Chronicles - what bet did Fai and Kurogane made?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet, What Bet?

**Author's Note:**

> 3 am random writing, apologies for grammatical errors. FThe cute flower crown makes an appearance again ♥

“So are you going to concede, Kuro-sama?” Fai’s smooth whisper glided across the taut muscles of his neck like silk. A grunt was all the mage got in return, though he could feel those red eyes glaring daggers at the side of his head. He tightened his grip, eliciting a small jerk from Kurogane’s hips.

“Hnnng, no.” The ninja’s breaths were sharp and shallow, a telltale sign that he was close. Fai hissed as the metal-made fingers clutched his waist harder in a desperate plea. But no, not yet. Kurogane was surprisingly determined to win this bet, and Fai just could not let it happen.

“Well, that suits me just fine.” He accompanied his whisper with a lick to the ear that made Kurogane’s head tilt ever so slightly before righting itself again. Oh well, time to play dirty. If the ninja was so serious about winning, who was Fai but the devil who tempted him away from his prize?

Without any outward warning, the mage dipped his head and enveloped Kurogane’s cock with his mouth. The taller man tensed even more, his fingers clenched in Fai’s blonde hair in a gesture that never failed to make him moan. The reverb almost made Kurogane tumble over the edge, but he was confident in his resolve. He knew Fai’s tricks and he wasn’t going to lose this bet, damn it. He let Fai continue his ministration, though the ramrod straightness of his back drooped ever so slightly with each bob of Fai’s head. There was a battle between his _need_ and his _want_ as his head cleared up whenever cold air hit the bit of skin not being devoured by his blonde partner. The voice in the back of his head congratulated him for lasting this long and he felt the beginning of a smirk form on his lips when suddenly Fai hollowed out his cheeks and _sucked_.

With a muffled cry Kurogane snapped his head back as he came. He barely registered the mage’s swallows, the fire rushing in his veins so fast that it was all he could do to not yell out and wake the kids. He wasn’t even aware of when he’d come back to his senses, though judging by the blonde’s smug grin, he was out of it for quite sometime.

_Fuck, the flowers!_

“I lost the bet didn’t I?” Fai’s grin got even wider, his slender fingers dangling the offending wreath in front of Kurogane’s face. It was crushed beyond repair, no doubt by his own back mashing it against the wall when it fell from his head.

“Next time you shouldn’t take a bet that you can’t win, Kuro-silly. The flowers had to stay on your head, now hand the prize over.” Reluctantly he reached into his pocket and handed Fai the heavy bundle of money. The blonde accepted it with a kiss and Kurogane couldn’t help but pull the other man closer.

“Am I going to be compensated?” He nuzzled the pale shoulder that had been exposed by Fai’s askew robe, still trying to catch his breath.

“That wasn’t part of the bargain, Kuro-rin. That will cost you extra.”

“Hn, I’m sure you could think of appropriate price for it.” As if to punctuate he slipped his hand along the mage’s backside, and he felt Fai shiver deliciously.

“I never knew you were such a haggler, perhaps I should start charging more for my services.” There was a retort there at the tip of Kurogane’s tongue, but it was a yawn that came out instead. Like a sunny mother hen, the mage dragged him into his proper bed to fuss over his sleeping yukata and tucked him in. A hand shot out before Fai could leave however, and pulled him under the blanket in one swift movement.

“Stay, just try not to kick the kid.” He started to protest about his own sleeping clothes but Kurogane just deftly yank his robe, belt and all, and dumped it on the other side of the bed. Suppressing a giggle the mage scooted closer and tucked himself in too, resting his head on Kurogane’s shoulder like a pillow. Before long the two of them fell asleep in Kurogane’s futon, the prize money haphazardly forgotten for the moment on Fai’s unused bedding.


End file.
